


Sex, Lies, and Videotape

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angry Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Porn, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier's sordid past comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Lies, and Videotape

Apollo didn't much care for porn, as a rule. Everyone was too perfect to be true, and it was more disconcerting than attractive to be watching strangers have sex- not to mention that the bottoms in all the gay porn he'd ever seen looked like they'd really rather be some place else.

Considering all that, and despite the fact that it looked like it had been filmed on a discount camcorder by someone with Parkinson's, the particular piece of pornography he was shamelessly stroking himself to had a lot to recommend it, really.

For starters, the main participants weren't exactly sex gods- not bad looking, mind, but not movie star material. They looked college aged, perhaps a little older. The boy in the middle, though, was a good bit younger, obviously still a teenager.

It was that boy that was the kicker, as far as Apollo was concerned, being, as he was, Klavier. Apollo's boyfriend. Prosecuting prodigy and rock god Klavier Gavin. Herr Klavier "maybe you'll have the balls to top one day, Forehead, but it's unlikely, ja?" Gavin. And he looked incredibly pleased to be there.

The video started off with the camera pointing at what looked to be carpet, followed by some words that were probably German and were definitely profane. When the camera was readjusted, it swung to Klavier, sitting in the middle of a rather non-descript bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black pants and his ever-present G necklace. He had a short conversation with the cameraman, of which Apollo understood nothing- excepting, of course, the look that Klavier was giving the camera. Apollo had a Pavlovian reaction to that look, as it had always signaled that he, Apollo, was about to have the daylights fucked out of him.

A new actor stepped onto the screen at that point, joining Klavier on the bed. He and Klavier made quite a lovely matched set- tall, lean, and blond, with quite similar features. Apollo almost fell out of his chair when he realized he was looking at Klavier and _Kristoph_. But, by that time, they were kissing, and Apollo feverishly reminded himself that that was supposed to turn him off, not on. Unfortunately, the warning had little effect, which was both a blessing and a curse- a curse, because Apollo was never going to be able to think about either of them the same way again; a blessing, because now Klavier was taking his brother's surprisingly large cock into his mouth, and it was more or less the hottest thing Apollo had ever seen in his short, eventful life. Kristoph stroked his hair indulgently- in a particularly Kristophian way, as if Klavier were perhaps a favored pet cat- before lacing his fingers in and pushing Klavier's head roughly up and down on his cock. For his part, Klavier didn't seem to mind; if anything, he seemed more enthusiastic.

Kristoph let him up, finally, taking Klavier's chin in one hand and running a thumb along his lower lip. This was pure invitation to Klavier, obviously, and he sucked it into his mouth. Kristoph chuckled at this, saying something low and harsh; his brother nodded vigorously, pushing himself up onto all fours. Kristoph kissed him softly- incongruously- on the forehead before moving behind him.

That was when the party got started in earnest. They were joined by three more men- including the cameraman, apparently, because the shot got a lot steadier all of a sudden. One of them positioned himself in front of Klavier, rubbing himself gratuitously over Klavier's lips before sliding into his mouth. The other two placed themselves on either side of him, within arm's reach. This apparently bothered Klavier; he pulled the cock out of his mouth to spout some angry German at the one nearest the camera. Apollo thought that, after what he'd already seen, nothing could shock him; but when he realized that Klavier was admonishing him not to block the shot, Apollo really did fall out of his chair.

By the time he righted himself, they were all situated- one in front, two on the far side, and Kristoph in the back. Apollo was just in time to watch him push in, devastatingly slowly, Klavier eagerly canting his hips up to urge him on. The thought bubbled wildly to the top of Apollo's mind that Klavier was awfully busy, what with stroking and sucking and fucking and everything, but he really didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed like he was having the time of his life.

The man in front finished in no time- Apollo was unsurprised, having been on the receiving end of that mouth- shooting onto Klavier's face, only to be rapidly replaced by another cock. This one wasn't much more impressive than the first one; what was impressive, though, was how, in the middle of it all, Klavier came noisily, his semen splashing onto his tanned stomach.

Eventually, it was just Kristoph and Klavier again, Kristoph still pounding away for everything he was worth, accentuating his thrusts with loud slaps to Klavier's ass, all but holding him up by his short hair. And despite looking exhausted and being covered with come- or, Apollo was rapidly starting to think, because of it- Klavier still looked like he was loving it, shouting his brother's name and fucking back on him in the most obscene way. To Apollo's great shock, he came again- and there was probably more to the video after that, but Apollo didn't see it, being too busy coming himself.

He had just enough presence of mind to close the window when he heard the telltale rumble of Klavier's motorbike coming up the driveway. He didn't even think to panic for several more seconds, hastily wiping himself- and the computer desk, he was going to have to Lysol that later- clean and zipping up his pants.

"Mein Gott, schäzelein," Klavier said, without prologue, when he walked in, and Apollo knew it was bad- Klavier never, ever called him that unless he was exhausted or very drunk. He gathered Apollo to him in a tight hug, holding onto him like a lifeline. "What a day I've had."

Apollo tried to say something soothing and not creepy- more along the lines of "tell me about it" and less with the "I just watched you fuck your brother," but he only managed to make a squeaking noise when he tried to talk. Klavier didn't seem to notice, collapsing onto the couch and motioning for Apollo to join him.

He tried sitting properly on the edge of the couch, but Klavier was as clingy as he ever was, cuddling him as if he was Klavier's very own lawyer-sized teddy bear. "I turned down six interviews today about that stupid, stupid tape," he said into Apollo's shoulder. "Not that it's going to do me any good, because now they've just started calling Daryan, as if he knows anything about it."

"It happens to every star eventually," Apollo said, in what he thought of as his dismissive, yet caring voice, as he silently prayed that Klavier wouldn't notice that he reeked of sex.

"Maybe," he replied sullenly, "but it usually doesn't involve their lying, murderous brothers." Klavier sighed heavily, falling back against the couch and taking Apollo with him. "And most stars, they don't care as long as it makes them more famous, ja? But I don't see any need for the entire world to see my stupidest moment in full color."

And then Apollo said the stupidest thing that he had ever said in his life.

"It sure looked like you were enjoying it," he said, slapping his hand over his mouth before the final syllable was even pronounced, his eyes wide in shock at what a complete idiot he was.

"Ja, ja, but I was high," Klavier continued, not yet realizing what a massive idiot his boyfriend had turned out to be. "You may not know this, Forehead, but people on lots of drugs tend to enjoy any-"

Klavier didn't often have occasion to pull out his most evil of prosecutor glares, even in the courtroom, so Apollo really wasn't ready when the full force of it was unleashed on him. He blushed furiously, pulling at his collar and biting his lip.

Klavier untangled himself from Apollo, standing up from the couch. He didn't say a word, only marched angrily to the computer; and Apollo wished fervently that the file had been named something, anything other than "gavin_gangbang_xxx.avi"- and possibly that he hadn't saved it to the desktop.

 

"Apollo," he said coldly- and Apollo knew he was fucked, because it was always "Polly" or "mausi" or "baby" or "Forehead" or even "Herr Justice", but never, ever "Apollo".

"I," he started, swallowing hard and standing up, "I was curious."

Klavier rolled his eyes upward. "When you are curious, you ask questions. You read books. You don't download incestuous pornography."

Apollo didn't have a good answer for that one.

"You knew what was in that tape," Klavier accused, stalking forward. "You knew it was completely humiliating. You knew I didn't want you to see me so embarrassed." He was very close now, almost toe to toe with Apollo. "But you did it anyway."

Apollo had no idea what to say or do, so he did the only thing that sort of, kind of, halfway made sense.

He kissed him.

Klavier looked at him in complete shock for a moment, as if he were struggling to control his anger.

Then he kissed back.

It definitely wouldn't go down as one of the world's sweetest kisses. Actually, Apollo wasn't entirely sure that Klavier hadn't drawn blood when he bit down on his lower lip. He gave back as good as he got, though- not that he had a lot of chance, because Klavier caught one of his wrists in a surprisingly firm grip. Apollo was briefly, insanely afraid that he was about to be thrown out of the house, but Klavier dragged him towards the bedroom instead.

Klavier didn't release him until they were inside and he had slammed the door behind them. His freedom was short-lived, however, because then Klavier slammed _him_ against the door. Apollo made a half-hearted attempt at pushing him off, but Klavier, who actually worked out to earn his rock star body, was much stronger. He ceased to care very quickly, though, because Klavier ground their hips together- Apollo was somewhat shocked to realize that Klavier was just as hard as he was.

After another bruising kiss, Klavier abruptly released him. "Get ready," he said, his voice still icy, pointing toward the bed. Apollo couldn't move fast enough, shedding clothes along the way. He snatched the lube out of the nightstand before getting into place, squirting far too much of it onto his fingers in his haste- though the way Klavier was looking at him, he was probably going to need it. He worked it into himself- apparently not fast enough for Klavier, who growled his discontent and shoved his hand away, pushing two fingers in up to the knuckles and scissoring them back and forth.

The incredibly needy noise that Apollo made when he did that must have been just cause as far as Klavier was concerned. All Apollo heard was a zipper being undone, and Klavier was on him, pushing in hard with one long stroke. Apollo's grasping hands found the headboard, clinging onto the slats as Klavier fucked him. It wasn't like him- normally, he was so considerate, so concerned about how Apollo was enjoying it, the type for hours upon hours of foreplay.

Apollo couldn't help thinking that, aside from the part where he felt perfectly miserable about having betrayed his boyfriend's trust, he could stand to piss Klavier off just a little bit more often.

He made some little sound of encouragement, but it wasn't enough, apparently. "Louder," Klavier hissed into his ear. Not for the first time, Apollo was very glad Klavier had his very own house on his very own land with very distant neighbors; even still, he was pretty sure they were going to hear anyway. With one more sharp thrust, Klavier came, shouting hoarsely, and Apollo was right on his heels. Klavier all but collapsed onto him, panting and sighing.

He seemed awfully remorseful after that, fretting and cleaning and tucking Apollo into the sheets before climbing in next to him, pulling him very close and resting his face in Apollo's hair.

"I didn't know how much I needed that," he said, still a little breathless.

"I shouldn't have," Apollo told him. "I never-"

"Nein, nein," he said, dismissively. "What's public is public, ja?" He put on what Apollo recognized as his brave smile, the look that said he was going to pretend everything was okay for as long as possible, and that hurt Apollo worse than any reprimand ever could have.

"You can talk to me about it," Apollo said quietly, hugging him closer, "about anything. If you want to."

He felt Klavier relax slightly. "I know," he said, with a sigh.

"So, I was thinking," Apollo started, after a long silence, "if you don't seem to mind being on the bottom, maybe I could-"

Klavier's laugh cut him off, breaking the tension that had settled on the room. "Nice try, Forehead."


End file.
